Fix me
by crazy-youth
Summary: Bella find a guy bleeding and barely alive dehind a dumpster, she saves him and helps him. But can he saves her ? And who is he? Why can't he recall anything before his meeting with Bella, and why does he feel so connecting to this girl? ALL HUMAN JELLA
_Hello everyone ! I am here with a new story, it's all human. It's Jella's story._

 _I am looking for a Beta who would be willing to put up with my spelling, grammar and syntaxes mistakes as I am not English. The only reason I am writing in English is that I need to improve my English and I think writing in English will help me._

 _I might do a French version if I have time._

 _Tell me what you think about it ! Do you like it ?_

 _LOOKING FOR A BETA URGENTLY_

 **FIX ME**

Chapter 1:

Bella was walking across Seattle alone at night. She didn't mind, she always liked Seattle, and now she needed to be alone in peace. She had, once more, argued with Edward, her fiancé. She loved him a lot, they had known each other their entire life. They started by being friends, best friends, lovers, then high school sweethearts and finally engaged. Bella loved him to death and she knew that without him; she wouldn't be whole. She can't have imagined her life without him in it.

But, lastly, Bella started to wonder if they are really meant to each other, of course they love each other and she knew it. But Bella doesn't know any more if she is in love with him or if she just loves him as a friend. Of course, during the seven years they have been together she had been in love with him crazily.

Since Bella dropped out of college, they argued a lot more than before and Edward always complained about something. Bella just needed a year to think about herself and what she wants to do and her parents and Edward's parents understood her. But Edward didn't. He always knew he wanted to be a surgeon and the truth is Bella followed him in that direction because she loved him. She liked helping people and she was a good intern, she dropped out of college two months ago during her fourth year of internship. One more year and she would have been graduated and a real doctor. However, Bella asked the chief of residency a year, to think if she really wants to be a doctor. The chief of residency being Carlisle, the father of Edward helped a lot and he gave her a year.

And now it has been two months that she left the hospital and two months that Edward and Bella argued daily. It's always small things that escalate into big things. The result is always the same, Bella leaving their apartment to calm herself and Edward always came to apologize. And this night it was exactly the same, Bella left the apartment mad and she knew she needed to have some air and have some time to think about their relationship.

She was going across some big streets when she heard a noise, it was coming from a back alley, she immediately stopped. She was going to start walking again when she heard it once more and this time she recognized the noise immediately. It was a breathing, someone was there and in a bad shape. Bella went immediately in this alley and behind a dumpster she found a man, bleeding barely alive.

She kneeled in front of him, she first called 911 explaining the wounds of the guy in front of her. When she hangs up, she noticed he had his eyes opened and he looked at her. She tried to get him to tell him his name but he just stared at her. Bella's hands worked without thinking she had a medical formation and she knew what to do and she did it without even thinking about it. The gash above his left eyebrows was worrying and it was bleeding heavily, Bella put pressure on it with her scarf. While she puts pressure on it she examined the body of the man, he had cuts almost everywhere on its body and he was losing a lot of blood. The man was scared and every movements Bella made, make him jump. When the ambulance men arrived, Bella made a rapport of his wound explaining she works at the hospital.

But the man was scared of the ambulance men and he wouldn't let them touch him, finally Bella came with him in the ambulance, she was still putting pressure on his head wound but this time with gaze. But his vitals started to drop and she didn't know why, just that he was losing a lot of blood. When the ambulance men opened his shirt they discovered a lot of scars recent or not. But what they find is a long gash across his abdomen and the blood was coming from there. The ambulance men tried to do something but the man became hysterical refusing anyone to touch him. And the ambulance men that seemed to be newbies looked at her hopeful. Bella sighed exacerbated but finally put gloves and took the gaze from their hands before trying to stopped the bleeding shouting orders that the ambulance men executed.

Finally arrived at the hospital, when the medics opened the door of the ambulance, Bella was astride over the man body trying to stop the bleeding and some of her former fellow colleagues recognized her immediately and shouted her name. Carlisle was here watching at her with pride. When they enter the hospital, she was still astride the man trying to save this man's life and the ambulance men explained the situation.

"When someone other than the girl tries to touch him, he becomes hysterical and jerk from our touch, so we had to let her do. And she seemed to know what to do." Said one of the ambulance man.

"Carlisle" called Bella. "A little help over here."

Carlisle acted very quickly giving a syringe of sedative to Bella who stick the syringe in the vein of the man. When he became unconscious the medics could finally work on him and Edward that was starting his shift arrived running. When he saw Bella, he runs to her, helping her get off the man. He put his hands on her hips and lift her up so that she could get off from the man without the problem. When she was finally on his legs, Edward tried to examined her but she jerks off his touch.

"It's not my blood, it's his. I am fine" said Bella.

Finally, Carlisle, Edward and some others medics took the man into surgery while Bella waited in the waiting room. Her hands, face and clothes were stained with this man's blood. She doesn't even know his name but she wants to stay to be sure he is ok. He seemed so scared that Bella couldn't leave him. Her best friend other than Edward came to her, he was also a surgeon in this hospital, they had met 4 years ago and they had become best friend instantly.

"Bella" he whispered putting his hand on her shoulder.

The girl stared at her best friend, she knew he was usually not working today, she might have quit the hospital two months ago but she knew that Daniel is not usually working on the Tuesday nights. And he wasn't wearing his gown, he was in sweater and jeans and apparently he had just woken up which is normal since it's 5am.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bella her voice hoarse, she was tired and scared for this man's life, what if he doesn't wake up, what if it's her fault again.

"Jess called me, telling me that you came into an ambulance with a man, and that you refuse to leave the waiting room." Daniel answered. "I had to come!"

Of course she should have known that someone was going to call Daniel, they all know how Bella is important to Daniel and Edward and the other way around. Daniel sat next to her best friend and she just lean her head on Daniel's shoulder.

"I went to your apartment" Daniel said putting an arm around Bella waist. "I brought you some clothes, Jess told me you were covered in blood. You need to take a shower; you even have blood in your hairs."

"There was so much blood" Bella said for the first time. "And he wouldn't let anyone touch him except for me. He was so scared."

"Did you know him?" Daniel asked precautious.

"No, it was the first time I have seen him, but I just can't leave, he was so scared, just like Leah."

Daniel tighten his grip around Bella's waist, everyone knew that one of the reason of Bella demission was the death of Leah. Leah was a kid, she just had 4 years old when she died three months ago. Bella's first patient four years ago was Leah's mom and Bella and Leah's mom were stuck in the elevator when Leah "decided" it was time for her to come out. Bella delivered and since that she loved the little girl. Leah's name was Leah Bella Clearwater and Bella became the godmother of the little girl, her first patient. Everyone knew how much Bella loved Leah, and the little girl loved her as much. So, one night when Leah and her baby-sitter came rushing in the ER, Bella was pushed out her case immediately, but Bella couldn't stop watching, her goddaughter was bleeding out in front of her, she was dying in front of her eyes.

The doctors that took care of Leah were of course over qualified but nobody was able to save the little girl and after the death of Leah, Bella just broke down. Since then, every patient that were bleeding too much reminded her of Leah, the baby girl she loved so much. And becoming a doctor was not a certainty anymore.

Daniel felt the sob shake Bella's body in his arms. He passed one arm under legs and lift the girl to take her elsewhere, in the intern's room, where she could take a shower and change herself. They passed in front of Jess the nurse that called Daniel. Daniel thank her by a nod and Jess just smiled sadly. Bella and Jess never liked each other but when Bella broke down at the death of Leah, Jess was there for her and they became friends.

Daniel put Bella on the bench, in the locker room, she stopped crying but she was unresponsive.

"I need to be there for him. I need to know he's okay. I need it" said Bella.

"Okay Sweetie, anything. But first you need to shower and change clothes." Said Daniel. "The faster you shower, the faster you can get back waiting for him to come out."

Bella nod and took the towel and clothes Daniel brought her. She went to shower and Daniel just sat on the bench, his head in his hands. He hated to see Bella so broken, she just broke down when Leah died and he just hope that this guy would survived. Daniel went to the coffee machine, he and Bella would need coffee because he knew that Bella was up all night and that she will want to watch the guy and him because his shift starts in three hours and that there is no way that he will be able to sleep knowing that his best friend is freaking out by herself.

When he came back in the intern's room, Daniel smiled, Bella looks more lively. She tied her wet hairs in a bun and she had put the clothes Daniel chose. He specifically chose this tee-shirt because she wears it almost all the time, it was Daniel tee-shirt one day but after an accident of coffee, Daniel lend her, his tee-shirt and she never gave it back. It was a simple white tee-shirt in a V-neck and way too big for her but she loved it. And with that she just put a black skinny jean. It was Bella's style, she just dresses in a simple and in a comfortable way.

"You know me way too much" she said smiling sweetly.

"That's why you love me" Daniel answered handing her, her coffee.

They went back to the waiting room and just as they came back, Edward and Carlisle were out of the OR. Daniel et Bella went immediately toward them.

"What happened" ask immediately Bella to Carlisle.

"He is alive, and he should be fine, we need him to wake up to know more" Carlisle said. "Bella you saved his life."

Bella sight in relief and lean her head against the shoulder of Daniel. Carlisle let her know the room he will be put in, if she wants to wait for him to wake up. Edward glared at Daniel, they always hated each other but were making effort for Bella.

"That's my cue to leave" Daniel said, he kissed Bella's temple and she thank him with a smile.

"Can we talk?" Edward ask his fiancé.

"Not now" Bella just said. "I am still mad at you, and I need a break."

"You need a break?" asked Edward frowning.

"I need a break from us" said Bella. "it's been two months that all we do is fight and I can't take it anymore."

"Bella, it's just a tough time for both of us." Said Edward.

"I know, but I think we need time apart" Bella answered.

Edward knew she was right, it's been two months non-stop that they fight every nights and he didn't know what to do to make things better. He loved Bella, and he knew she loved him, but she is so sad and shattered and he doesn't know what to do about it.

"Ok" Edward answered. "I will go to Carlisle for a while".

"Thank you" Bella said.

"Anything" Edward putting his forehead against her forehead.

After one or two minutes, Edward left. Bella knew she hurt him but she need time to process everything, Leah's death, her demission, if she wants to be a doctor, her future. But for now all she wanted to do, was to wait for the unknown man she rescued to woke up.

When she entered the room, she found Jess putting his stuff in the drawer. When Jess saw her she smiled sweetly. Even though Bella and Jess relationship was better, Bella felt like crap and she didn't feel like talking at all and Jess noticed it right away.

"This is the personal effect he had on him" said Jess. "But no wallet or anything that would be able to tell his identity."

Bella went through his effect, bloody clothes, a watch and a pendant with the letter "J".

"Was it around his neck" Bella asked Jess knowing she is the one who prep him.

"Yes, I think may be his name start with a "J"."

"Yes, may be" Bella said pensive. "Thanks Jess and also for calling Daniel."

"Anytime Bella" Jess said exiting the room.

Bella sat in the chair in the corner of the room, close enough to be by his side when he wakes up but also far enough not to scare him. Bella close her arms around her knees and before even realizing she falls asleep. A sleep full of nightmares.

Bella woke up when someone shakes up her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Jess smiling brightly at her. Bella blinked twice to realize where she was.

"He woke up" Jess told her sweetly. "I called Carlisle."

Jess left the room and Bella turn her eyes on the man. He was scared, hell no, he was terrified. He looked at his surrounding, his hands, then turned his eyes on her. When he saw her he sighs in relief to see he was not alone.

"Where am I" he asked.

"You're in the hospital, I found you in an alley and brought you here." Bella answered sweetly raising up from her chair. "Do you remember what happened?"

The man frowns not recalling any accident, any alley, all that he recalls was pain and the face of the woman. He tries to remember but he can't, not even his name. He became scared, why can't he remember his name or his life. What's wrong with his brain. He was going to respond when two doctors enter the room.

"No" he said. "I can't remember. I can't remember anything, not even my name."

Carlisle nod to Bella and Edward do the same curious as to why she's here. Carlisle and Edward introduce themselves to the man but he seems more scared then before.

"It's totally normal not to remember everything facing trauma" Edward said trying to reassure him.

"I do not remember everything. I remember nothing. Nothing at all and I am practically sure it's not normal." The man answered.

"Calm down" Carlisle said. "Let me examine you first."

When Carlisle advanced to him, he backs off terrified and grabs Bella's hand. Carlisle and Edward both look at the hand of the patient in the hand of Bella. Bella looks up at them shrugging the shoulders.

"I see" Carlisle said. "Would you be more comfortable, if Bella examines you?"

Before the patient could answer both Bella and Edward glared at Carlisle. Edward by jealousy and Bella by anger.

"What the hell, Carlisle, no way" she said raising her voice.

Her sentence makes the patient back off more dropping her hand. Understanding her mistakes she tries to sooth him and she understand that she has no choice to examine him. She glares at Carlisle but the man only smiles.

"I am sorry" Bella said to the man. "Would you be more comfortable with me examining you."

Shyly the man nods his head at her and she smiles slowly. She examines him slowly with small gestures always telling him where she is going to touch him, asking him how he feels while Carlisle explains him the surgery he underwent and the results. Also the reason why he might not recall anything for now. During this time, Edward can't stop watching his fiancé, she is made for this job and just looking how she takes care of the patient, he knows it.

"We found a pendant with the letter J around your neck we can suppose your name starts with a J" Carlisle said. "Let's call you Jay for now."

Jay nods his head and stares at Bella. She puts back his blanket on him and tells him everything is good. Carlisle smile but before he left, Bella called him.

"Carlisle, a word, outside." Bella said but Jay grabs once more her hand. "I just need one second, I am coming back."

But Jay refuses to let go of her hand, she smiles softly at him, putting her free hand in his blond hairs.

"I am coming back" she said again.

Jay nods and reluctantly let go of her hand. She leaves the room Carlisle following her. Edward nods to Jay before exiting the room. From his room Jay can heard the conversation.

"You tricked me" Bella said to Carlisle he supposes.

"I did what's best for my patient. And what's best for my patient is you examining him." Carlisle answer calmly.

"What about what's best for me! I took a leave; I am not working here anymore." She yells not calm at all.

"You are made for this job; everyone can see it except you." Another voice tells her, he supposes this is Edward.

"Stay the hell out of this" Bella mutters angrily. "The only reason I am doing this is for Jay. But don't you never try to trick me this way again Carlisle. You know me, the more you push me the more I back off."

"Bella" sigh Edward. "I know losing Leah was."

But his voice was cut off by the sound of clapping, and Jay can only assume she slapped him.

"You don't know shit" she said before entering the room again.

She is red, she looks like she is going to burst and seeing her Jay can't stop flinching even though he knows she's not mad at him. She put her eyes on him and she can't tell he heard everything.

"You heard that" she said embarrassed.

"I think all the hospital heard it" he said and she just closes her eyes.

She can't believe so strongly, she yelled at her future father-in-law, the man she considered like her own father. She was sure he was going to tell Charlie, she is breaking down again. She can't believe she slapped Edward in front of the hospital, she can't believe she slapped her fiancé. She was never angry enough to slapped him but when he said Leah, she just snapped. Edward never understood how Leah was important to her. For him, his first patient is just a patient for her, her first patient was the person that made sure she wanted to be a doctor and now she's dead.

"Does it bother you that much to examine me?" he asks hurt and afraid at the same time.

The face of Bella softens and she come closer to Jay, taking the chair next to him. She takes his hand and she can feel him relax softly.

"It is not you, I can promise you that." Bella said. "I just have some trouble. I am not working at this hospital anymore. I took a leave. I am not sure I should be a doctor."

"But you saved me" he said. " I don't remember anything except of your face in front of me and you telling me to hold on."

"You're the first patient I touch in two months." She said and smiles at him. "If it can help you, I will examine you. I mean, it's already done."

Jay stares at her, she is beautiful. She has long brown hair turning the some red and burgundy shades, her eyes are green and her smile is incredibly warm. She isn't tall, she is very small, she can't be more than 1m60. And realizing how she is, he realizes he doesn't even know what he looks like. He touches his face and Bella just sat on the side of his bed holding a mirror in front of him. She seems to read his mind easily. He has very bright blue eyes, and he have mid-length blond hair, he can see some cuts on his face and a bandage on his temple left. And he looks as scared as he feels.

Jay looks up at Bella and she put the mirror on the bedside table. He can't stop wonder why she staid, he knows, she found him, she saved him, she reassures him, she examined him, she took care of him but he can't help to wonder why.

"Did you know me before the accident?" Jay asks curious

"No" she said simply.

"Then why did you stay?" Jay said. "I mean I am nothing to you."

"You were scared" she just said as it explained everything. He was going to answer when he heard a knock on the door. He looks up at Bella and she just shrugs her shoulders, and he realizes he is the one who's supposed to answer.

"Yes" he said loudly.

A doctor with the Asian looks and very handsome enters, he smiles at Bella and she just smiles back at him. Apparently she knows him. He enters letting the door open.

"I am glad to see you up, I mean sort of." He said holding his hand waiting for Jay to shake it. "I am Daniel Henney."

When he sees Jay makes no moves to shake his hand, Daniel just took back his hand not hurt, apparently he is very comprehensive like all the doctors here.

"Carlisle informed me of your retrograde amnesia and I called a friend of mine, she is a cop and I thought she could may be draw your portrait and ask around the precinct if you're reported missing by someone." Daniel said.

Jay knew he is going to like this man. He is very thoughtful, and it's very nice of him. He can understand that Bella and him are close. They are both very thoughtful and kind. Bella just smiles knowing Jay appreciate the gesture of Daniel.

"This is very nice of you" Jay said. "Very nice."

"Are you going to be ok, can she enters the room?" Daniel asks cautiously.

Jay looks up at Bella and grab her hand and she just sit on the chair next to him and smiles again to reassure him. Jay nods his head and Daniel eyes travel from Jay to Bella.

"Emily" Daniel asks and an Indian type girl enters. He can feel Bella tense up but she smiles at him but he can see she's not really happy with who is here.

The girl is very beautiful, she has a dark complexion and long black hair up in a ponytail. She is very tall and he can't help wonder if she is dating Daniel. The girl stops in her tracks when she sees Bella but she just smiles, the same fake smile Bella has on her face and walks up to be on the edge of his bed, face to him.

"Bella" she spats calmly.

"Emily" Bella answers the same way.

Jay smile at the way Bella doesn't let herself be bullied. "You go girl" he thinks and he can see the amused look of Daniel and he knows he is used to this mutual between the two girls.

"Can I let you girls alone with Jay, or should I prepare my shovel?" he asks jokingly.

"Very funny" Emily spats.

"The question is who would you help cover the murder." Bella asks jokingly.

"That's my cue to leave." He said before turning to Jay. "Good luck".

And with that Daniel flees the room and Jay would like to do the same, there is too much tension, anger and unsaid things in this room.

"I think he should be best, if you leave too" Emily said to Bella

"Hell, no" screams Jay before backing off, noticing he screams, he should not scream, he doesn't know why but he knows he shouldn't.

"It's okay" soothes Bella brushing softly his hairs with her hands and he can feel himself relax, he can't help thinking every time Bella touches him he relaxes immediately. "You are fine. No one is going to hurt you."

"You're staying, right?" he asks shyly and scared. Emily face soften to his terrified tone and she has to admit Bella has a way to enters people's heart so easily that she is jealous of it.

"Damn right, I am staying." She said in an amused tone to reassure him.

Jay sigh of relief once more and looks up to see Emily writing some stuff on her note book. He can see she is in cop mode.

"Medically speaking, what age would you give him?" Emily ask to Bella.

"I would say between 25 and 30 years old" Bella answers sweetly.

"Danny told me that you don't remember anything" Emily ask to be sure.

"Anything except Bella face telling me hold on." Jay said smiling to Bella.

"She tends to do that" Emily mutters glaring at Bella.

Bella just focus on Jay, she didn't sleep enough, she just took shit with Carlisle, she isn't in the mood to take shit from Emily so she just ignores the girl.

"I am going to take a picture of you and give it to several precinct and if someone report you missing, they are going to let me know."

"Sure" said Jay.

With that said, Emily takes a picture of Jay with her phone. She puts her phone back in her pocket with her note book.

"If you remember anything calls me. Danny has my number." Emily said simply. "I wish you a full recovery."

Then Emily left the room without a word for Bella. Jay lets out another sigh of relief, happy that all this tension is now gone.

"I might be wrong" Jay said jokingly. "But I think she doesn't like you much."

Bella burst into laughter for the first time in a long time.

"You think?!" she said laughing.


End file.
